A Special Birthday Present (Hero Stories)
"A Special Birthday Present" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was 10 years since Hero and Wonder got married, and it was approaching Wonder's birthday party; that Hero decided that he wanted to get something rather special for a 10th year anniversary gift. He decided to have a talk with both Miner and Handy. "So you see, fellow Smurfs!" Hero said. "I want to smurf Wonder something really special for our 10th anniversary together, but I can't think of anything to give her that she doesn't already smurf." "Well, what are her interests, laddie?" Miner asked. "I'm not sure," Hero said. "Does she like jewelry? Or clothes? Or anything of the sort?" Handy asked. Hero pondered at what Handy said, before finally coming with an answer. "Maybe I could smurf a very special necklace for her, not just any necklace though, but one to really prove my love for her." Hero said. "Well, we've got enough time to smurf up with something, laddie," Miner said. "If we work in the mines, maybe we could find something that could be suitable for a necklace." "That's a smurfy idea, Miner!" Hero said, as the three Smurfs headed off towards the mines. Later, as the three Smurfs worked hard in the mines, everything they dug up didn't really match what they wanted. As Handy hammered away at the wall with his pickaxe, he noticed something dark blue peering through the wall. "Hey! I found something," Handy called out. Hero and Miner came over and inspected the dark blue thing that was in the wall. Hero pondered, "Whatever this is, and it sure looks smurfy. Quickly, smurf it out!" he asked the others, before they axed away at the wall. Soon, they uncovered the dark blue thing and inspected it. "This is diamond!" Miner said. "I thought diamond was clear?" Handy asked. "So did I, laddie," Miner answered. "This must be the very rare Ocean Blue diamond." "This is perfect!" Hero said. "Quickly! Smurf off a piece." ... Sometime later, before Wonder's party, Hero and Handy were in Handy's workshop, working hard on the necklace. "What shape do you want it to be, Hero?" Handy asked. "Well, I love Wonder with all my heart," Hero said. "Why not smurf it as a heart?" "That's a good idea!" Handy said, as he continued to work on the necklace, he started by forging the clear diamonds together to form the chain, and then began forging the blue diamond, with clear diamonds covering the sides into the shape of a heart. "Have you thought of smurfing it a name?" Handy asked, as he worked hard. "Well, Miner did say that the blue diamond is the very rare Ocean Blue diamond, so how about... the Heart of the Ocean?" Hero suggested. "That's perfect!" Handy said, before performing the finishing touches on the necklace, before placing it into a box. "I sure hope Wonder loves this necklace, Handy!" Hero said. "We smurfed our smurfs off to smurf it." "I'm sure she will, Hero," Handy said. "She loves anything that you smurf her." Hero smiled, before he and Handy headed off to the party. ... Later at the party, it was the time when Wonder was opening her presents, given to her by the rest of her family. She mostly received new dresses, hats, shoes, and other forms of jewelry. Then came the moment that Hero would present her with his own gift. "So, my darling Hero!" Wonder said. "What have you smurfed me for our 10th year together?" "With the help of Miner and Handy, we managed to smurf up with something really special which I hope you'll love," Hero said, while hiding the small box. "What is it?" Wonder asked, eagerly. "This is my special gift for you!" Hero said, presenting her with the box. "Let me see!" Wonder said. "Close your eyes!" Hero said, as Wonder closed her eyes; eagerly awaiting her gift. Hero opened the giftbox, revealing the necklace. "Open your eyes, sweetheart!" Hero said. Wonder opened her eyes, seen the necklace, her jaw dropped in complete shock. "It's... It's... absosmurfly beautiful and well-smurfed," Wonder said. "This, my dear Wonder, is the Heart of the Ocean, it's to show my true love for you," Hero said. "Can I try it on?" Wonder asked. "Of course," Hero said, as Wonder leaned her head forward as Hero put the necklace around her neck. "There, now how do I look?" Wonder asked. "You look absosmurfly beautiful wearing it," Hero said, sounding very sincere. Wonder smiled, before they kissed each other on the lips, showing that they truly did love each other, and nothing would ever separate them. "Hey! Only I should smurf a necklace of such beauty!" Glitter shouted out. "And why should you smurf the necklace, Ruby?" Nicola asked. "Because my beauty is undeniable! Since I'm the most beautiful Smurfette in this village, it only makes sense that I should smurf the necklace." Glitter answered. Making most of the other Smurfettes look at her. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, lassie!" Fergus said. "But it's Wonder's birthday present, not yours." "I don't care!" Glitter shouted. "Only I should smurf such a beautiful necklace." Glitter then grabbed hold of the necklace and tried to pull it over Wonder's head. "Let go!" Wonder shouted, as she tried to shove Glitter away from her. "Not until I smurf that necklace! I'm prettier than you!" Glitter said, as she continued to pull on the necklace. Most of the other Smurfettes began to intervene in the argument. It soon got to the point where things were getting out of control. "ENOUGH!" Hero shouted, quickly getting all of their attention. "Enough of this fighting! Me, Handy and Miner smurfed our hearts into smurfing that necklace as a present for my wife for her birthday. If we knew it would cause all of you to smurf like this, then I smurf no choice but to lock it away. Wonder, give me the necklace!" Wonder felt like crying, she had never seen her husband this angry before, but she slowly took off the necklace and gave it to Hero. "Right! I might as well lock it away!" Hero said, as he turned and walked away. Wonder followed after him. "Please, Hero, Don't smurf this!" Wonder begged. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," Hero said. "But if this necklace is always going to smurf problems between you and the other Smurfettes, then it's best to lock it away." "But, it's my birthday present!" Wonder said. "I know, from me! The Smurf who would smurf anything to make you happy," Hero said. "You can make me happy by smurfing me back my necklace," Wonder said. Hero stopped in his tracks, before looking down at the necklace in his hand, and then turning round to look into Wonder's eyes. Hero sighed, "Alright! I'll smurf it back to you," he said. "Oh, thank you!" Wonder said, as she gave him a big hug. "But, in order to avoid more arguments, you can only wear it when none of the other Smurfettes are around you." Hero told her. "That might be hard to smurf, Hero, since there's 100 of them," Wonder said. "I'm sure you'll be able to smurf something," Hero said. "Anyway, let's smurf this necklace back around your neck." Wonder smiled, as she placed her head forward and Hero put the necklace back round her neck. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Birthday stories